


Let (You) Go

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst ?, Broken Promises, Brooklyn, F/M, One-Shot, Sad, Steve leaves Nat, during the 5 years of endgame, in between endgame, really short af, va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: They were both in their vulnerable state.She saw it coming. They were all leaving, and it was high time for him to leave too. It just took him approximately 2 years and 54 days to do it. To finally give up.There was nothing left anyway.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Let (You) Go

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad fic argh I can't stop.
> 
> I literally made this under 5 minutes like at this hour. Haha and decided to post it like in this hour also.
> 
> Anyway, onto the story!
> 
> ♡

They were both in their vulnerable state.

She saw it coming. They were all leaving, and it was high time for him to leave too. It just took him approximately 2 years and 54 days to do it. To finally give up.

There was nothing left anyway.

She didn't care about the vanilla moonlight, kissing her already pale skin and red-blonde hair. All she cares was that she let him go, and she was crying because of it.

The old her wouldn't have done that. Black Widow wouldn't do that. She'd just scoff and brush it off, or kill him directly on the spot. But she's not that person anymore. She's changed. Compromised, that for a moment she knew love.

Love that she let go. 

He was crying too. His blue eyes shining with tears, falling on his dimpled cheeks, and mouth moving on his string of apologies.

"I'm sorry, Nat! I just---I can't do this. It's all too overwhelming. Everytime I turn, I just-- It pains me, Nat, it pains me." He told her, pain evident in every word that made her heart constrict.

Did he even know that it also pained her? To live in the facility, filled with the lost memories of the family they lost? They loved and cared? Did he know that it added more and more guilt in her already heavy heart, everytime a memory came up? Did he realize that she was also in pain?

That she'll be more in pain and anguish when he leaves. Does he realise?

She swallows a lump in her throat, and tried to compose herself. "I--I but you promised," she whispers, tears streaming even more so as her blurry vision looks at him. "You promise you wouldn't leave." She hates the waver in her voice as she speaks. She hates it. She hates that she believed in his empty promise.

A promise he made days after Thanos snapped and went. A promise she held onto as both their lost souls and heart tried to grasp anything of what's left. A promise now broken.

He looks away as she speaks, "You told me you would never leave me. Where is it now?" He looks at her for a moment, and sighs.

And fear passes her, as his teary eyes turned somewhat rigid. As if he wasn't the mad she knew. This wasn't the man she knew. A man who made his promise and keeps it. It's petty but it's the only thing she holds on to.

"Gone. I have to go, Nat."

And just like that she lets him go.


End file.
